


All Dressed Up...

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Corset, Other, kneehigh boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Just who has Severus Snape dressed up for...?For November Daily_Deviant :D





	All Dressed Up...

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the amazing [alisanne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne) has written a fic to go along with this art. Check it out! 
> 
> [Public Dancer, Private Lover](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/711018.html#cutid1)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Public Dancer, Private Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526208) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)
  * [Sluggy's Fantasy Finally Comes True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861264) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch)




End file.
